


Shaving

by BuffyRowan



Category: Rio Bravo (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, OMG I slashed John Wayne, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, never let my mother know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little glimpse of the thoughts that made Chance's voice gravelly during that scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

He couldn't help the smug smile as Feathers finished shaving Dude. He knew she could smell his enjoyment of the show he'd had from his place against the headboard of the bed, it showed in the saucy grin, in her teasing little challenge, "How about you, John T.? Shall I work on you?" And she'd heard it, in that bit of rasp in his voice when he'd answered, "I do my own shaving." She'd understood the unspoken message, hidden under common flirting to keep Dude in the dark about why, exactly they'd been butting heads since the first. 

An alphic female, a rarity even in the bigger cities back east or back in the old country, where there was Pack just about anywhere you could ride to in a day from where you started. Out in the territories, where finding human settlements could be hard enough, and finding Pack was as easy as hen's teeth, that was something. Chance was fighting his baser instincts tooth and claw, knowing he needed to keep his focus on the human matters of the Burdette boys and their friends. As an Alpha male, though, the thrill of it sang in his blood. An Alphic female, one that was his match, could hold her own against him. Oh, many Alphas took Betas as mates, and their cubs were strong enough, but only a mating of Alphas would produce the strongest, canniest cubs, those that could lead packs big enough to be their own communities, without humans. 

And to see her manipulating Dude that way . . . he had to fight to keep his careless pose. Despite being human, Dude had been the perfect Beta, in tune with Chance's needs, exactly where and what he needed before Chance had to tell him. And Feathers had him showing her his throat, even baring it to the kiss of the razor easily. Chance had set the chair facing away from the bed for exactly that reason, because if Dude had been facing him, baring his throat at Chance as well as at his Mate . . . fuck Burdette, and the human rules that had driven Dude to run off with that human puta, he'd have taken and claimed Dude the way he'd itched to since the day he'd made the man his deputy the first time. Feathers wouldn't have minded a bit, Chance was sure. She'd have joined in, laid her own claim on the man, and submitted to Chance's mate-mark at the same time.

Chance had to tuck all these thoughts away, to let the more civilized aspects of himself take over as Dude started talking about the silver hatband. Light as it had been, Dude telling Feathers he might call on her again for a shave gave Chance a moment of anticipation. Next time, Burdette wouldn't be locked up in the jail, with his brother hiring men to break him out. Next time, he'd have had the time and opportunity to have claimed Feathers. Next time she shaved Dude, Chance might just have to act on things with Dude. 

Then Feathers was distracting him, challenging him with the information of her job in the hotel. Then it was shots from the jail, and Chance was moving, responding to the sound of a threat to his chosen Pack. Even if they were humans.


End file.
